The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii)
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (titled Zelda no Densetsu: Twilight Princess in Japan)'' is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo, released for the Wii. It was the first [[The Legend of Zelda (Series)|''The Legend of Zelda]] title released for the Wii, as well as one of the first titles released for the system. It is the thirteenth main installment of The Legend of Zelda series. History The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess was first conceived as a response to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, which had been released earliest in Japan of 2002 to positive-to-mixed reviews. This new title, originally titled Wind Waker 2 during development, was originally going to closely follow the art style of the original Wind Waker; however, development eventually shifted to making Twilight Princess more realistic, and the development team eventually decided to expand and add upon mechanics found in the first 3D Zelda title, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The game was originally planned for release in 2005; however, due to development having been shifted to creating a Wii version whilst keeping plans to release Twilight Princess on the GameCube, the release date shifted to December of 2006 worldwide (November of 2006 in Japan). The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess was first revealed during E3 2004, where it was revealed to no longer be a Wind Waker sequel. The game still utilizes Wind Waker's graphical engine, whilst adopting a different art style. Twilight Princess was released to critical acclaim, and received several awards. Gameplay The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess adopts the control scheme of many Zelda titles prior, cultivated by Ocarina of Time. The L-Targeting method of locking onto a single enemy at a time returns - this time as Z-Targeting, done via the Nunchuk - as well as standard sword and projectile combat. Unlike previous games, Link has more advanced sword skills, allowing for more proficient and interactive combat. On the Wii version of Twilight Princess, motion controls are somewhat integrated into swordplay, and necessary for projectile combat. The Wii version of Twilight Princess has an automatically moving camera - in other versions of the game, the camera could be manually controlled while Link is moving, while this feature is absent in the Wii version. During certain parts of the game, Link has the ability to transform into a wolf. While in wolf form, Link retains much of his standard attacks, while also gaining new abilities such as improved agility, the ability to jump across large distances, track scents, target multiple enemies at once, and dig in certain areas. Later in the game, the player gains the ability to transform into Wolf Link outside of certain areas. Plot The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess follows a similar plot to those of previous Zelda games - however, its story is also more in-depth, and introduces may side plots or even pivotal story points not often focused on in other Zelda titles. Link is living in a village called Ordon Village, where he is working as a goat herder, and is somewhat of a role model for the children of the village. The children eventually chase a monkey into the deep forest, presenting issues; monsters are in Faron Woods. After Link rescues them and starts preparing to deliver a message to the royal family of Hyrule, the children and Link's friend Ilia are kidnapped by King Bulblin and the Bulblins that he commands. Link is knocked out during the process, and wakes up later, being engulfed in the Twilight consuming Faron, turning him into a wolf. He is then taken into a prison cell of the Twilit Hyrule Castle. Waking up in his prison cell as a wolf, Link is greeted and freed by the companion of Twilight Princess; Midna. They travel and meet Princess Zelda, who explains what had occurred to allow for the Twilight to engulf Hyrule: The evil king of the Twilight Realm, Zant, had overthrown the royal family and effectively taken over Hyrule - the people of the world, cast into a shadow realm, were blissfully unaware. Link then travels with Midna to several dungeons, each time regaining his human form prior to each dungeon, then turning back into a wolf every time he reenters the Twilight Realm. After finishing work at a few dungeons, Link is rendered back into his wolf form permanently, and Midna is gravely injured - both caused by Zant. They then seek out the Master Sword (after Zelda sacrifices her power to heal Midna), which gives Link the ability to change between his wolf and human forms at will. Link and Midna then begin working to find pieces of the Mirror of Twilight, which will allow them to travel to the Twilight Realm and face Zant once and for all. After Midna brutally murders Zant, Link and Midna travel to Hyrule Castle, where Ganondorf, the main antagonist of the Zelda series as a whole, is revealed to have controlled everything from behind the scenes. He then duels Link using Zelda's reanimated body, then his demon form "Ganon", and finally on horseback and via swordplay. Link defeats Ganondorf, restoring peace to the kingdom of Hyrule. Midna's true form is revealed, and she returns to rule the Twilight Realm, breaking the Mirror of Twilight so none can leave or enter the Twilight Realm. Gallery Click here to go to this game's gallery. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD Category:Action-adventure Category:2006 Category:Video Games